Delta-One
, Augustus Cole, Marcus Fenix, commanding officer, and Dominic Santiago. Cole and Marcus are holding the trademark assault rifle, while Baird holds a Gnasher Shotgun and Dom wields the Snub Pistol.]] Delta Team is a C.O.G. infantry unit. Delta Team always consists of four Gears. This team is at the start of the game, comprised of former prisoner Marcus Fenix, his best friend Dominic Santiago, a rookie Gear named Anthony Carmine, and commanding officer Minh Young Kim. The team fluctuates throughout the first act: first, Carmine is shot, and Augustus Cole becomes his replacement; then, the team rescues three more Alpha Squad survivors, Damon Baird, Gyules, and an unknown private; the unknown private dies in an intense firefight, Kim dies at RAAM's hands, and finally Gyules is mutilated by a Locust Berserker. They have a cloaked robot to help them, JACK, which is capable of hacking and ripping doors. They are relayed intel by Anya Stroud at Command Control, and given their orders by Victor Hoffman. Act 1 In Act 1, the team is first introduced, after Marcus breaks out with Dom. The team is led by Lieutenant Minh Young Kim and is commanded by Colonel Hoffman, someone who apparently has a deep resentment toward Marcus, calling him a traitor. The team is tasked with finding Alpha Team, who was tasked with the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. The members eventually find a couple of Alpha soldiers dead, killed and mutilated beyond recognition. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacyst who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Carmine is sniped when he leaves cover to show the squad his gun kept jamming. Augustus Cole is found shortly after and becomes his replacement. Later, they encounter Damon Baird and two other COG soilders. They are then ambushed after their extraction helicopter was trashed after getting hit by a Nemacyst. In all the confusion, the team leader, Kim, is seperated, and is killed by General RAAM. The battered remains of the team retreated to the Tomb of the Unknowns, leaving one of the unnamed Gears outside to die, and encounter their first Berserker. Prior to the full Gears-Berserker #1 encounter, a COG soldier named Redshirt Gyules was seen to panic inside the Tomb of the Unknowns, and was subsequently beaten to death by the Berserker when he attempted to escape. The Berserker is soon neutralized with the Hammer of Dawn. Act 2 In Act 2, Marcus is promoted as the commanding officer of the squad, with the rank of Sergeant. Delta team was remade using the remains of Delta and Alpha, was then responsible for the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting a Junker from Franklin, a friend of Dom's. However, Baird and Cole has to stay back as collateral when they agreed to help them. They fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach the gas station that houses it. Marcus and Dom then drove it back with Chap's instruction, and participated in the battle for the Stranded. They managed to hold the attacking Locust off, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Act 3 In Act 3, the team reaches the Facility just as the Junker ceases to function. they travelled out on foot and discovered a new enemy, which is the Lambent Wretch. After splitting up at the blocked factory entrance, the team is reunited again later on near the cart control room. Splitting up again at the carts, they kill two Boomers who happened to take a ride on the drilling platforms and then get onto the platforms to get into the mines. Splitting up again due to concern for the Resonators safety, they are reunited just after Fenix and Dom kill a Corpser. After defeating another new enemy known as Theron Guards, they deploy the Resonator and escape. However, it appears that the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire Locust underground network. Just then, Baird passes a geobot he found to Fenix, and Command traced the source to Marcus's home. They are sent to his home to retrieve the data. Act 4 Act 4 starts with two helicopters, each carrying a squad of Gears. One of the copters was hit, and fell. The other one, carrying Delta Team, lands safely. The team fought through resistance, and finds the remains of the other Gear team. Baird and Cole stays with them to tend to their injuries until an evacuation helicopter arrives, at which point they will rejoin Marcus and Dom. Meanwhile Marcus and Dom has located East Barricade Academy, and proceeds to fight through. Afterwards, they meet up with the other two members of the squad. Baird and Cole then try to fix an APC that they found while Marcus and Dom find the laboratory. Once they got the information, they left. Once the team is reunited, Baird told Marcus he will need time to fix it and they need to replace Cole and Baird in defending the place. Just when the place is nearly overrun, the APC is fixed. They hurried and escaped in it, and also encountering but not fighting the fearsome Brumak. Act 5 In Act 5, they reached the train station in the APC and fought off some resistance there while waiting for the train to arrive, the train which held the Lightmass Bomb. However, only Marcus and Dom made it onto the train, while Cole and Baird had to catch up on a King Raven helicopter. Marcus and Dom fought their way to the front of the train, even encountering another Berserker not long after getting on. Finally, they reached the front, holding the Lightmass Bomb, and met General RAAM who was guarding the bomb. Marcus and Dom killed him, and downloaded the data into the bomb. They then were extracted by the King Raven. The train then fell down into a large pool of Imulsion due to a broken bridge. The Lightmass Bomb was then activated and proceeded to destroy a large portion of the Locust Stronghold. The Members of Delta Team left|100px Marcus Fenix Current Status: On active duty Marcus was imprisoned for dereliction of duty, in the course of attempting to save his father. Four years into his prison sentence, after the horde had overrun the prison, Marcus was rescued by his best friend Dominic Santiago, so that he could rejoin the fight against the Locust. Dominic Santiago Current Status: On active duty Dom is a vocal, colourful, and yet practical soldier. He's loyal to a fault, especially to his friends, and has no patience for those who think of themselves first. Dom lost his wife on Emergence Day, and for him, the war against the Locust Horde is deeply personal. Augustus Cole (a.k.a 'The Cole Train') Current Status: On active duty Cole is an adrenaline junkie and former professional Thrashball player. He craves action and prefers to take the most direct path to the Locust Horde in any sitiation. What he lacks in finesse he makes up for in raw energy. Cole and Damon Baird have served together for years. Damon Baird Current Status: On active duty Despite being a reluctant and cynical soldier, Baird excels in military life. Baird is perfectly capable of being a successful officer, but has never been promoted due to his poor attitude, short temper, and his unwillingness to take on any responsibility. Minh Young Kim Current Status: KIA Lieutenant Kim is a proud, dedicated and ambitious soldier, a by- the- book believer in all things COG. To Kim, the COG is humanity's last hope of survival and he believes it is an honour and privilege to serve as a Gear. Kim died by General RAAM's hand after being impaled by RAAM's sword. Anthony Carmine Current Status: KIA Anthony was a young Gear who had just graduated from the Academy, and had a gung-ho attitude towards the war with the Locust Horde. He had a tendency to rush into battle without thinking, but his never-give-up attitude and steady aim compensated for that weakness. After a weapon jamming incident, Anthony was shot in the head by a Drone sniper. Current Status: KIA Tai is a COG soldier in the Human-Locust war who makes his first appearance in Gears of War 2. Marcus Fenix aludes to having a long-standing friendship with Tai, built on a history of saving each others lives. Like Marcus, he is a veteran of the Pendulum wars, and is described to be very 'hard to kill'.after tai was captured by locust he is found later found by Delta Squad, with a great deal of scars from the torture. Marcus - unaware of the mental toll the torture has taken - arms Tai with a shotgun. Tai hesitates for only a moment before he turns the shotgun on himself and commits suicide.Marcus Fenix is horrified at this and Benjamin Carmine , believing that Tai is indeed 'hard to kill', is shocked. Marcus then collected Tai's COG tag. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/gearsofwar/images/6/69/Carmine.gif Benjamin Carmine Current Status: KIA The brother of Anthony Carmine, Benjamin is referred as the "rookie" or "rook" by his fellow Delta Team members. He, like his brother Anthony, has a gung-ho attitude and talks just like him too. He is seen in Campaign and Multiplayer. Sadly, He was heavily wounded by parasites inside the drift worm and died from his injuries after asking Marcus to let his family know he loves them.Marcus than collected his COG tags and letter to his eldest brother Clay Carmine, to be delivered to the carmine family. His death deeply saddened Marcus. Category:Groups